Final Goodbyes
by Grand High Idol
Summary: The night before Digit left for Motherboard, one final bound of love was shared between good and bad. Buzz and Digit slash; one-shot.


**FINAL GOODBYES**

**A Cyberchase fanfic by Grand High Idol**

**Warning: This story contains slash. If you don't like the idea of male/male interaction in any way, I suggest that you click your "back" link immediately.**

* * *

**The cage, around 11:45 PM.**

"That bastard," Digit murmured to himself, throwing the red spotted bandana he had always worn to the floor of the cage. "That _bastard_!"

He stepped on the hat, grinding it underneath his shoe, then spat on it. He slumped against the edge of the cage, fury scorching his mind, burning the backs of his retinas. He could swear he was seeing red, he was so furious. Finally, he rose to his feet and faced the lock, flecks of fire still dancing within his irises as he marched toward it.

"I'll show this green-faced _flake_ that he can't do this to the Didge!" Digit declared angrily, and, using his multi-purpose beak, began to pick at the lock that bound him inside this metal prison. With effort and strength, the lock finally clattered to the floor, its rusty contents scattering throughout the room of the Grim Wreaker dungeon. The bird nearly wanted to give a whoop of triumph for his accomplishment, but heeded the firm fact that it was best to keep quiet in situations such as these. If Hacker found him again…

He shuddered. That was something he did not want to think about. Ever again, he hoped.

He was about to run to the door, but stopped dead when he found that someone was already in the doorway. Thinking, at first, that it was Hacker, he emitted a help of terror and flung himself facedown onto the floor, shielding his eyes with his wings, and quaking in terror. He heard the footsteps cross the linoleum floor, then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Digit," the voice said softly to him, "It's me."

Digit's fear faded, and he rolled over onto his back to face the eyes of the interloper. "Buzz," he finally murmured, forcing himself to stand up. "For a second there I thought I was a goner."

"Digit…" Buzz looked down at the lock. "I…I take it youse didn't appreciate what happened to ya, right?"

Digit glared angrily. "No, I didn't."

The stocky robot placed his hands on the bird's shoulders. "Digit, you've gotta understand. I would never do something like 'dis to you…neither would DeeDee. But 'da boss…you…Valussa…" He turned his head to one side, tears stinging his eyes. "What _else_ could I do?"

Digit frowned slightly, then gently extended one wing and stroked Buzz behind the left antenna—a place he had always remembered as a pleasure spot in the past. He clenched his lower lip for a few seconds before speaking.

"I know, Buzz," he replied softly. "I know." Buzz glanced up at him, the apologetic look still playing behind his eyes. "You and I have both worked long enough with the tyrant to know what he's capable of for intimidation. I remember what happened to poor Delete when he refused to tell him what had happened to the Power Booster Battery—creature cried all night from those bruises." A troubled look flashed across his face for a brief moment. "He…he didn't hurt you, did he?"

Buzz smiled weakly. "Just a small cut on the arm," he replied. "Nuttin' serious."

Digit sighed, then placed a wing on the side of Buzz's face. "Buzz, I'm sorry, but I can't stay here," he said softly. "All these things I've done, all these rules I've broken—he's sure to disown me anyway." He swallowed, shutting his eyes for a brief moment, then continued, his voice firm, "I have no other choice. I'm going back to Motherboard."

"Tonight?" Buzz replied, shocked. "But…but youse can't leave tonight! What will I—what will he—oh God…" He placed a hand over his face; tears stung his eyes once more.

He didn't cry. He was frightened to cry.

"You're welcome to come with," Digit told him softly, stroking the area behind his left antenna again to clam the robot down. "I don't know if they'll accept you, though…"

"No, I have to stay behind," Buzz told him. "Delete needs my protection from 'dat ogre. I can't leave my little brother, especially when he's in such a terrible need as 'dis." He took Digit's wing in his hand, allowing the feathers to caress the side of his face. "I know you understand…"

"I do." Digit replied, then, without further ado, pressed his lips to Buzz's. They wrapped their arms around one another, trapped in deep emotion, never wanting to surface.

But nothing lasts forever, and, eventually, the two broke apart from the kiss. Tears were streaming down both of their eyes, and they ended up locking themselves in an embrace, their bodies pressed against one another, each of their tears landing on the other's body. Finally, Digit lost his footing and they both fell over, still pressed against one another, Buzz nuzzling the side of his head against Digit's chest. Digit lay, staring up at the ceiling, breathing hard.

"I don't want you to leave," Buzz whispered, his fingers digging into the feathers of Digit's chest. Tears stained the soft purple objects. "I love you. I don't wanna lose you ever again."

"Neither do I," Digit replied gently, still gazing up at the ceiling. His breathing slowed, despite the fact that an erotic sensation was brewing within him. "We've been through so much…it almost feels like a crime. I—"

His voice was muffled by Buzz engaging him in yet another kiss. Digit made a pleasured sound and wrapped his wings around the robot's body, as the sensation within him grew larger. Despite the draftiness of the room, the two felt warm against one another, pressed so close that they could feel one another's heartbeats, could feel the steady rise and fall of their chests as they breathed. He moaned softly, shutting his eyes; he was in his own nirvana. If this was all heaven was, he never wanted to leave.

Eventually, though, the two had to come up for air. Buzz finally released his hold on Digit's lips, a thin strand of saliva stuck between their mouths, then rolled over onto his back beside the bird. His breathing was coming just as quickly as Digit's was, and the bird could tell he felt the same erotic feeling shared amongst him. He rolled over onto his side.

"Thank you," Digit panted, wiping the saliva from his mouth. "That…that was beautiful."

Buzz sighed; his hand moved over to Digit's wing. "I'll still miss you, ya know," he told the bird softly. "You've been my lover for eons…what am I supposed to do once you…once you…" His voice broke; he turned away.

Digit reached out to him. "I'll come back for you," he promised. "Some day, I'll come back for you. You and Delete both."

Buzz looked up at him through tear-stained eyes. "You really mean 'dat?" he asked timidly.

Digit drew him into a final embrace. "Cross my heart and hope to die."

Buzz smiled weakly, and eventually the two ended up asleep in each other's arms.

Digit was the first to wake up, and when Buzz awoke several hours later, the bird was gone. He could hear Hacker's curses from the other room, and Delete whimpering. Apparently his little brother was frightened by his boss's reaction to Digit's departure.

_I'll come back for you. Someday, I'll come back._

This promise in mind, Buzz quickly raced to the main Control Room before Hacker did any more damage to the place. He felt Digit wouldn't forget. He would never forget. Not after all they had shared in the past few years that he had still been around…

Unfortunately, Cyboids are forgetful creatures.


End file.
